A sandline is an example of a type of line that is commonly run into or out of wellbores in an oilfield services environment. A sandline is a cable that can be run into a wellbore. A sandline includes a tool attached to the down-hole end. The tool can be used for cleaning the wellbore, removing fluids or solids, or any other down-hole tool. In certain cases, the sandline and tool need to be pulled out of well or raised to the top of the well or wellhead. The sandline is wound on a spool and the tool is raised and lowered by winding and unwinding the sandline from the spool. There are often one or more piece of equipment coupled to the wellhead or above the wellhead, such as blowout preventers (BOP), lubricators, and the like. Generally, the sandline passed through the equipment. However, the tools are too big to fit through the equipment. When the sandline and tool are being pulled out of well, the tool can be pulled too far up and hit the equipment at the wellhead. Consequently, in such cases, the tool is separated from the sandline and is dropped to the bottom of the well. The tool and/or wellhead equipment may also be damaged when this happens. Other possible consequences include well fluids escaping into the environment and other rig damage. Currently, the depth and position of the sandline or sandline tool is monitored through rudimentary method and lack accuracy. For example, a common method of depth measurement is through manual control, in which a rig operator counts the layers of sandline on the spool, leaving large error margins and such an increased likelihood of incidence.